


Hindsight is a Wonderful Thing

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst, piercifer, stubborn immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: In which Lucifer struggles to make a confession, and he and Pierce miss their moment.





	Hindsight is a Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between 3x13 ‘Till Death Do Us Part’ and 3x15 ‘High School Poppycock’ when Lucifer and Pierce were still (sort of) friends and before everything went to hell (quite literally), but also with spoilers for 3x24 ‘A Devil of My Word’.

“I killed my brother too, you know”, said Lucifer as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Pierce, half asleep, peered up at him groggily.  “Amenadiel?”

Lucifer huffed.  “No, not Amenadiel.  Although if I did, no doubt he’d find a way to come back and lecture me about it.”  He reached out and stroked his fingers along Pierce’s arm.  “It was one of my other brothers.  Uriel.”

Pierce rolled onto his side and cupped Lucifer’s face in one hand, turning his head so they were eye to eye.  “Why?”

“He wanted me to send Mother back to Hell, and when I refused he threatened the detective so I stabbed him with Azrael’s blade.  I wish there had been another way to stop him, but he was too powerful and too consumed with fulfilling Father’s mission that he didn’t care who got caught in the crossfire.”

“He sounds like a dick”, Pierce replied bluntly, and Lucifer chuckled darkly.  “But I wasn’t asking why you killed him – I understand _that_ better than anyone.  I was asking why you decided to tell me?”

Lucifer shrugged.  “I don’t know, I just…did”, he finished lamely. 

Pierce raised an eyebrow.  “You just _did_?”  He tilted his head forward so that his lips brushed against Lucifer’s, and when he spoke next his voice was soft and low.  “Was there no other reason?”

In truth, there was a reason for Lucifer’s sudden confession, although he had absolutely no idea how to put it into words.  Since the first night they had slept together following Lucifer’s enthusiastic efforts with the chainsaw, they had fallen into a routine.  Pierce would come to Lux after work, Lucifer would attempt to kill him using the most gruesome and violent methods he could think of, and when they inevitably failed the two immortals would go to bed together.  A conventional relationship it most certainly was not, but somehow, strangely, it worked for them.

And lately, it had started to work very well indeed.  At first Pierce would leave after the sex, but one day he showed up with a change of clothes and a toiletries bag.  “Early start tomorrow”, he had explained.  “Figured it made sense for me just to stay over.”

After that, items belonging to Pierce had started to appear around the apartment.  A razor in the bathroom, a jacket draped over a chair, a dumbbell resting on the bar.  Normally other people’s belongings invading his private space was a big no-no in Lucifer land (he still shuddered to remember the time he had foolishly allowed Maze to store her collection of antique riding crops in his spare room; they had _not_ gone with the décor), but for some reason he didn’t mind it with Pierce.  In fact, whenever he found something of Pierce’s he experienced a rather peculiar sensation, as if his stomach was doing somersaults while the rest of his body tingled with warmth.  It was the same feeling that he felt when they drifted off to sleep together, or when he awoke to find himself wrapped in Pierce’s arms.  It also made him want to bare his soul to Pierce, to expose his darkest secret.

But Lucifer didn’t know how to say any of that, so instead he gently pulled away from Pierce’s embrace, and stared back up at the ceiling.  “No, no other reason.  I just thought it would better suit our arrangement if we were honest with each other.  I know your secrets, now you know mine.”

Months later when Lucifer knelt over a dying Pierce, watching the blood blossom across his shirt as his own face began to burn, he would think back to this moment and wonder what could have been if he had given voice to his feelings.  Hindsight may be a wonderful thing, but foresight is infinitely better, and for his many skills Lucifer had no way to predict the future.

“Right”, said Pierce, “the arrangement.  Because that is all there is between us.”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably.  “What else would there be?”

“Nothing.  Nothing at all.”  Pierce turned over, his back to Lucifer.  “Goodnight Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed, and gazed up into the darkness as he tried to ignore the dull ache in his heart.  “Goodnight Lieutenant.  Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote by William Blake – full quote is ““Hindsight is a wonderful thing but foresight is better, especially when it comes to saving life, or some pain!”
> 
> #SaveLucifer! I’m not ready to let this show go yet, so let’s keep fighting folks!


End file.
